Balto and Jenna's Second Kiss
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Takes place after the second film. When Balto returns home to tell Jenna what happened with Aleu's destiny.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Balto, only the story. This story takes place after Balto: Wolf Quest, but is not canon with the film series. The characters of Balto belongs to Universal. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Balto and Jenna's Second Kiss**

It was evening a few days since when Balto had let Aleu go. It still hurt that she left, but he understood it when it was her place to be with the wolf pack. All he could do now is wish her luck with her new life.

The sun set to the east of Nome when Balto neared the town. He thought that even though he wouldn't be haunted by his dreams anymore, he wouldn't be able to get any sleep at the moment. Balto knew what he had to do. He had to tell Jenna what had happened.

After walking to the totem pole, Balto looked at the carvings again as he walked by. Pushing his journey out of his mind for now, he broke into a run as he hurried to Jenna's home. Balto saw the house just as the sun was starting to touch the horizon, but he didn't see Jenna, Rosy or Rosy's parents. When he quietly circled the house, he came to the shed where Jenna had the pups and saw that the door was open and it glowed from the inside. Working up the nerve, he gulped as he moved towards the door and pushed it open. He found Jenna lying on the floor, curled up with her back to the door.

Quietly walking over to and around her, Balto came close and nudged her head with his, saying, "Jenna. Jenna, wake up."

She stirred with a small groan and opened her eyes. The first thing that she saw was Balto sitting in front of her. Jenna was surprised at first and sat up herself as she said, "Balto."

Looking around the room, she grew curious and asked, "Where's Aleu."

"Well, um, about Aleu," Balto started. Jenna grew more curious as he said, "she isn't here."

Jenna became worried and stood up as she said, "But I thought you were going to look for her, I though-"

"Jenna! Jenna!" Balto placed a paw on her shoulder to calm her down. She looked him in the eye as he said, "The reason that Aleu is not with me, is because we found where she belongs."

"Where she belongs?" Jenna repeated, still confused. Balto explained, "You see, around the time when the pups were born, I was having these weird dreams about a raven and a wolf pack."

She sat back down as she listened to what happened. When he reached the end he said, "And then, I watched the iceberg drift off into the sea. Along with Aleu and the wolf pack."

"Oh, Balto." Jenna said as she pressed her head under his, and sniffled in sadness. Balto completely understood as he wrapped a foreleg around her in comfort.

Rosy had come out of the house looking for Jenna. When she came to the shed she found the door open. Quietly stepping to the opening, she peeked inside to see if her best friend was inside. What she saw made her heart melt: Balto and Jenna cuddling in the middle of the room. Not wanting to be rude, she quietly backed out of the room.

Inside, Rosy was squealing in delight for her friend. Even if she didn't know about the situation.

Balto and Jenna stayed like that for a moment, and then Balto said, "I know that this hurts, but I'm here if you need me."

She had her eyes closed tight as she said, "I know I do, it just makes me feel pain inside."

"It does the same for me. But we have to understand that this is what's best for Aleu." Balto said as they parted their heads. She took a deep breath and then said, "I know. I know."

They then looked into each other's eyes and became lost in them. Both canines started to lean their heads close to one another. When their noses touched, they then tilted their heads to lean their lips close. When they touched lips, they became lost in their kiss. She placed a paw on his and he wrapped his free paw around her shoulders. She removed her paw and placed it on the side of his face and stroked it. After another moment of being lost in the kiss, they parted lips and looked at each other again.

"Balto." Jenna said with a half-smile. He smiled back and said, "Yeah?"

She pressed up against him and said, "I love you."

"Heh." Balto chuckled as he pressed up too and said, "I love you too, Jenna."

 **The End**

Author's Note: This is the second romance fanfic series. Be on the lookout for the third story. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
